Some Troubles, Some Passions
by Celest-Wikit
Summary: Hermione has an abusive father and finally in her 6th year shes ready handle anything and anyone. Even if that thing she handles is someone and something she least expected it to be.


Some Troubles, Some Passions  
  
Standing in the bathroom of her summer home finishing applying her shimmer lip-gloss Hermione Granger, now in her 6th year, was changed. Her story about the past 2 years can justify for these changes. Her family life consisted of the big part of this change. From when she was small up to the end of her 4th year at Hogwarts she had been naïve about the abuse that was being give in to her mother. She didn't want to come to terms with it until it finally came knocking her in the face.  
  
Rather her fathers hand coming and knocking her in the face. After Herminone came home over the summer after passing 4th year at Hogwarts her mother sat her down and told her straightly. She wanted to Divorce her father and move away, far away from him. Mrs. Granger was tired of the abuse and was afraid for Hermione. Afraid that when she got to the right age he would come after her to. Hermione knew of the abuse so she wasn't phased, surprised, or hurt, she was neutral and solemn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke in the late evening to the sound of her father screaming and her mother crying. Nothing new so rather than staying in her room like any kid would have she walked down the hallway and into the living room where her parents were. She went over to her mother and helped her up from the position on the floor she had been shoved into. "Come on mom, let's go get you cleaned up." Mrs. G. smiled a little through her tears and stood up, proud of her daughter's bravery and positive attitude.  
  
Hermione knew that if her ever hit her than that would be the last straw and her mother and her would leave for good. Then again that was before her father found out that Mrs. G. wanted a divorce. So noticing the retreating form of his daughter and wife he grabbed Hermione's arm and swung her around into the wall. Her back collided with a small portraight of her as a child. Shards of glass falling from the glass frame.  
  
Hermione winced in pain and steadied her self as her father began yelling at her, "You stay in here I have to 'talk' to you! Wife go into the kitchen and stay there until I tell you other wise!" Mrs. G. looked over at Hermione and she nodded, so Mrs. G. walked into the kitchen at took a seat. Mr. G. turned to Hermione and began ranting. "It was you wasn't it! You told her to get the divorce didn't you, you stupid girl. You're trying to break this family apart. You." he was cut short when Hermione interrupted him. "You call this hell a family!" She yelled back boldly.  
  
Wrong choice. Mr. G retaliated against her words by back handing her in the face, "Shut your little mouth while I'm talking to you!" He yelled. She screamed and turned her face away from him tears brimming in her eyes. She gathered her strength and courage and grabbed the picture hanging loosely from the wall. "Here this will be something to remind you of what you threw away and will never have back!" Hermione spat coldly. As she finished her sentence she gripped the edge of the frame and smashed it into her father's face.  
  
He screamed in pain and she ran past him trying to get to the kitchen. She wasn't fast enough and he grabbed her wrist and swung her to face him. He smacked her face again in the same spot he had before. She didn't cry out this time. Instead she bunched her fist into a tight ball and punched him straight in the eye. He released her wrist and placed his hand over his eye yelling something incoherent.  
  
She laughed at him and herself and than grabbed the broom out of the closet. She lifted it hard between his legs heading straight for the soft spot and did she ever hit it. He feel to his knees and she swiped the broom behind him and put at the crevice of his thigh and calf. Pushing hard his legs were swept from under him. She threw the broom down and ran for it.  
  
Into the kitchen she ran to the fridge and opened the broken freezer box inside the fridge. She grabbed all the money they had been saving up grabbed her mother's hand and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room where father lay there gripping the injured areas of his body. He saw them and tried to get up so Hermione grabbed another picture of the family and threw it at him. Right on target; hit him right in the forehead. She held tight onto her mother's hand and they ran out of the house.  
  
Hermione had grabbed the keys off the table and her mother and her hopped in the car and drive away. They drove to her Aunts house and were planing on staying there. Lucky for Hermione that's where she was dropped off ever August 30th so she could be drive-in to King's Cross-Station for another year of Hogwarts. So naturally all her Hogwarts stuff was already there, except she still needed to get her supplies. What they hadn't realized was in was August 30th, 1:00 am. Hermione ran to the door and knocked politely on her Aunt's door considering it was quite late. Her mother was still in the car putting the money and keys away in her purse.  
  
Another lucky was that she was still awake. She opened the door to be engulfed in a huge hug from her only niece. "I'm so happy to see you Aunt Jane!" Hermione said into her Aunt's shirt. Hermione pulled away to see a sad look fall on the features of her beautiful Aunt. "What happened to you sweetie?" Jane questioned touching Hermione's visible bruise on her right cheek, also noticing the bruises forming on her left hand and right wrist. "Come explain it to me in the house. Sophia come on in and make your self comfortable." Hermione walked in followed by her mother (Sophia). Hermione and her mother stayed up for another hour explaining the night's events. 


End file.
